X-101st Legion
The X-101st Legion, sometimes referred to as simply The Legion, is one of the oldest groups on the site, and the first super power preceding all others. It was conceived in September of 2008 well in advance before groups became a feature by the user Lordnathan, and would go on to establish itself in the roots of the community and cultivate thousands of individuals of every generation. ='History'= ---- *'Early Foundations' In an earlier time where many games available to the user consisted of military tycoons, Lordnathan would eventually meet and befriend a user named Carmycle whom also shared Nathan's interest with virtual militaries. As the two conversed on the matter, it became known to the former that Nathan sought to one day own his own clan. The two made each other to be joint leaders of the newly created 101st Airborne, and began their recruiting. For some time, Carmycle had made known to 101st members that Nathan was merely serving as a secondary leader and not as the joint-primary leader as the two had agreed when it was formed. These assertions would be grudgingly accepted by Nathan until one day getting into a tense argument with a member of the 101st. As punishment, Carmycle removed Nathan of his position; where he then decided to leave and create his own military dubbed "X-101st Airborne" - thereby forming the X-101st. Several weeks later, it was officially renamed to the "X-101st Legion", and in Nathan's efforts of recruiting he would come across the user Caleb10909, the future Second-in-Command. With members beginning to grow, Zech2009 constructed the first Recruitment Centre - establishing a focal point for the group and soon bolstering membership to nearly 750. The steady progression of the X-101st Legion soon caught the attention of Carmycle, and full scale war would later be waged between the two militaries until the X-101st Legion emerged victorious. A second war would soon follow with the emergent Elite Wing, and the Legion's success further cemented its reputation. With its first two wars already behind them, the Legion was now faced with its first incident of high profile betrayals. Caleb10909 had left to create a military of his own named 88 Corps, and was also accompanied by the Third-in-Command Altair55. Fourth-in-Command Nug123 was sent by Nathan to send for Caleb's return, but was met with failure. Angered, Lordnathan rallied his available Legionnaires to the Recruitment Center for an imminent strike on 88 Corps. The incident brought front page game attention to the X-101st for the first time, and in the aftermath Caleb was reinducted to the Legion after conferring with Lordnathan. Soon the membership of Legionnaires would approximate 10,000. However, a second and final defection by Caleb would bring about the creation of Roblox Elite Forces, with Groundbase Mitch taking place as the group's main fortress. Lordnathan's decision to assault the groundbase shortly after proved extremely critical to Caleb and REF. The attack did not cease for 3 days, and at least 10,000 new visits had been collected at Mitch. The Legion's victory became apparent when the groundbase was soon taken off showcase, providing Lordnathan with another showcase of the Legion's growing influence and martial prowess. *'The True X-101st Legion' With the Recruitment Centre now receiving constant user traffic on the daily and adding to the growth of X-101st, the Legion's first fortress was commissioned in the honor of then Second-in-Command Francis147. Soon after the group feature was released, and an unknown user had taken the name of X-101st with the 13th group ID. In it's place, the True X-101st Legion was formed by Lordnathan and had attained 2,000 members in the course of two weeks. The Legion's time for war had come yet again, this time with the emergent United Clan of ROBLOX. Attacks between Franneh and UCR's sky base would continue for some time until the war was called off between the two leaders. Following the war, Nathan had conceived of a new name for The True X-101st Legion, one more befitting of its reputation and strength within the community. Francis147, a ranking Legion officer, received instructions to forcibly remove all members from The True X-101st Legion, where the Main Division was subsequently made and overtime amassed 4,000 members. *'The X-101st Legion Main Division' With the migration between groups now completed, the inevitability of war had once again come to Lordnathan and X-101st. StealthMatt, a Legionnaire in the community, had recently come into ownership of the Roblox Assault Team, and was comparable in size to that of the X-101st Legion and UCR. RAT's initial fame however had come from constant raids on Fort Franneh, but later halted once RAT had changed leaders once again. Following the war, a user had given the 13th group ID to Lordnathan, where it was made to be used as a fan club for X-101st. Around this time, the Legion had now entered into a lengthy campaign against Frost Clan, lasting for several months. The war did not yield an official conclusion however, as the course of the Legion would soon face a critical moment. On September 1st of 2010, Lordnathan had incurred the termination of his account, resulting in a complete loss of control of the primary group and all relevant divisions. The Main Division had been claimed by a Legionnaire of the name Jakea99, but would not comply to hand it over to any of the existing ranking X-101st officers. The Air Force, Navy, and Space divisions were also claimed by unknown users but were left relatively unaltered. The community reaction was mixed with both that of surprise and disbelief. Those who lauded the termination mostly took to the forums while others kept to themselves and actively looked for him to return. In the meantime, Second-in-Command Pluto1557 rallies Legionnaires to the 13th group ID and proceeds to lead from there, with the assistance of Francis147. For nearly two months X-101st continued to operate albeit in a diminished capacity until Lordnathan's return on his second avatar, LordHallow. Appropriating the remnants from Pluto and Francis, he resumed leadership once again for a short time until an unknown user compromised LordHallow - briefly interrupting the continuity of X-101st a second time. Returning on his third created avatar of LordTheft, the Legion was temporarily entrusted to Legionnaire Christina8787 until Lordnathan could establish a builders club membership and regain control. However, in a fall-out between the two, Christina had forcibly removed all members from the group and proceeded to compromise LordTheft for her own use, putting a premature end to Lordnathan's plans of restoring the X-101st Legion. ='Imperialization'= ---- *'The Imperial Legionnaires' Facing the apparent loss of X-101st and his accounts for a second time, LordHallow was reclaimed by Lordnathan and later formed the Imperial Legionnaires on December 23rd, 2010 as a direct descendant of the X-101st Legion. Initially composed of the Legionnaires from the remains of the previous X-101st Legion until large recruitment efforts initiated by Lordnathan himself began to draw in new faces. Eventually, LordHallow was disowned in favor of Lordnathan's third avatar - LordVade. For some time, there recruitment center served as the primary hub of activity in the earliest months of its founding and was also the target of many raids by several small scale clans. The first base was eventually constructed by the chief architect Ertyjim2 and became the site of the Imperial's first two major campaigns against First Encounter Assault Recon and Frost Clan. In the meantime, the release of newer bases such as Fort Shaye and Outpost Elite provided members with more defensive experience while combative aligned Legionnaires often rallied to the Lecture Hall for raids against Alversian Peoples' Navy. Ongoing recruitment efforts continued to raise the overall population, and the reputation of the Imperial Legionnaires continued to solidify under Lordnathan's direction. The eventual debut of Fort Cheese several months later marked a special technological turnover for the Imperial Legionnaires. Designed by Rcwei, the chief architect succeeding Ertyjim2, it included the newly designed raycast weapons for the Legionnaires. At least two other installations continued to make use of the technology where it was used in another major war waged against Urban Assault Forces. ='Reformation'= ---- *'The X-101st Legion Main Army' On the afternoon of December 9th, 2011, the X-101st Legion Main Army was officially created. ='Legacy'= ---- *'Memorialization' *'Legionnaires Legacy Museum' Category:Government and Militaries